


Paint me a picture with your true colors

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Dominant Jasper, F/F, Human, Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, human jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: Jasper surprises her little girlfriend with an ecstasy of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here have some smut because I needed it out of my head and I just love these two more than anything. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Oh yes right there Jasper...” - “Just a little more..” - “Oh my god!”

-

Peridot woke up from her own moaning. Her body was sweaty and her breath heavy. She was in shock for a moment. Wow she never had a dream like... like that! It felt so real. Just as real as the heat between her legs.  
“Good morning babe~” She heard the rough voice groaning in her ear. The tiny blonde jumped in surprise. “Oh my god Jasper!” - “Funny, you have been saying that the past half hour.” Jasper pulled her little girlfriend closer again to give her a kiss but Peridot refused. “Why didn't you wake me up?!” - “Because I enjoyed the show.” Her lips made their way down to Peridot's neck. The bruises from last night were clearly visible now.  
“I hate you..” Peridot moaned but she couldn't deny how turned on she still was from that dream. A condition like this made her weak, very weak. As Jasper slipped her hand between her legs she didn't even tried to avoid it. She wanted it. She wanted Jasper.  
“How about we try something different today, mhm?” - “Yes what ever you want just.. give me some damn it..”  
But that 'something different' started right here. At this point. For just a few seconds Peridot couldn't feel her girlfriend anymore. It made her anxious. She hated the feeling of not knowing what is going on. “Keep your eyes closed.”  
The warmth next to her returned and she immediately cuddled back at her girlfriend until suddenly something cold touched her sensitive crotch. Peridot opened her eyes quickly as she let out a high scream. “Oh sorry.” Jasper laughed like the damn sadist she was. “Jasper wha-”  
Her words got shut up by a soft vibration between her legs. Peridot felt like she was about to melt in Jasper's arms. “Oh my stars..”  
The vibration slowly stimulated her clit before it got pushed inside her core. Her body heated up and a thin film of sweat covered her forehead.  
But as quick as the vibration came, it stopped.  
“Come on get up we have to get down for breakfast” Jasper said serious and got up as she said that. Peridot was confused. She still felt the pressure of that toy inside her. “What is that suppose to mean now?” She sat up and looked at her beautiful girlfriend which just grabbed some underwear. Jasper tried to stay serious but she just couldn't hide her shit eating grin. “Why are you making that fac-!” The pressure inside her increased by a way stronger vibration for just a few seconds before it stopped again.  
A pink remote control glanced in Jasper's hand. Peridot just returned her teasing with an annoyed face. Jasper was really into things like these. She had noticed that before about her girlfriend but never really thought she would actually use it on her.  
“Come on Baby girl, you will like it. You already do I know it.” 

-

Breakfast already was a hellhole for Peridot but as soon as they went shopping with Jasper's sister Rose and her boyfriend Greg. Jasper really went full in. The tiny blonde felt hot and sweaty the whole time and even Rose already asked her if she was okay. Of course she was. Somehow. 

The mall was a big place with a lot of people. It was Saturday. All the other teenagers were here for the same reason as they were. To spend money on new things. Peridot really needed new clothes but finding fitting clothes for that small girl always took longer than for others. She didn't want to shop in the children's department but mostly she had no other choice. After all she was 18 and not 12.  
“Babe why don't you try these on?” Jasper said as Peridot picked up a few things she liked. The loud mall made her forget the soft pressure inside her. Also made her forget the remote control in Jasper's pocket.  
“Yea you are right, hold my things while I am in there okay?” She took off her bag and her jacket and pushed them into her girlfriend's arms before she walked into the changing rooms. Jasper couldn't hide her mean grin as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the rooms. “Come out and show me when you are done”  
Naive as she was she undressed herself and looked at herself for a moment in the mirror. Whenever she doubted herself she always had to think about Jasper's compliments. It made her confident and vanished all her insecurities about her artificial limbs. Taking that long was foolish of her. She soon had to feel the consequences.  
The strong vibration trembling inside her core made her moan out loud. She wasn't prepared for that. She wasn't prepared at all. Her body weakened. She sank down on the floor and held her own stomach. She could feel it from the outside. “Jasper stop..” She whispered helplessly.  
“Hurry up babe we don't have time all day.” She heard from the outside. What a fucking bitch, Peridot thought. Jasper knew exactly what was going on inside that cabin.  
She managed to get up and actually change, trying her best to ignore the continuous strong pressure inside her.  
Meanwhile Rose and Greg also found them since Rose wanted to try on some clothes as well. Just as Peridot came out of the cabin they bumped into each other. “Oh my I am sorry Peridot!” The bump moved the egg inside the blonde to a even more sensitive point. It was so hard to control herself. “Oh no worries!” She smiled at Rose. Her face was bright red from the heat inside her.  
“Uh what do you think about these clothes Jasper?” She gave her best to walk straight up and not giving Jasper any more satisfaction but she just couldn't. Every time she thought she finally got used to it, Jasper found another way to tease her. Her wet panties between her legs only increased that feeling.  
“I think they are hot.”

-

“Peridot, do you want some more hot sauce on your chicken?” Jasper's dad asked nicely while he filled her plate with some vegetables. Jasper's family had such a different eating behavior that Peridot firstly had to get used to it. They always ate so much, which wasn't that much of a surprise because Jasper and her dad were kick boxers, they needed more food than someone like Peridot.  
“Yes Peridot do you?” Jasper had one hand underneath the table and they both knew exactly why. “No thank you, sir.”  
She got back her plate but the 'hot sauce' found it's way to her anyways. Again the pressure inside her increased but very softly this time. The two blondes looked straight at each other. The one was nodding while the other one started shaking her head.  
Peridot had to take a deep breath to ignore the feeling inside her. 

At the end of the dinner she went up immediately with the excuse she had to call her father. She didn't but she just couldn't ignore the feeling inside her any longer. While she went upstairs on her own the amount of vibration filled her whole body. She couldn't focus any longer and tripped. “Jasper stop..” She whispered tortured before she managed to get up again and crawl the last steps into Jasper's room. She kept laying on the floor. Sweat all over her body. She never felt this way before. She never felt this reckless before and she never wanted to finally get her relieve this much. 

Jasper helped her parents to clean off the table even though she couldn't even wait to see her girlfriend upstairs. She hurried to finally finish and get up.  
She wanted Peridot so much.  
As she stood in front of the door she could already hear the quiet moans of her girlfriend. “You better not be touching yourself, young lady.” Jasper said in a strict voice while she opened the door. But Peridot did. Still laying on the wooden floor, naked, sweating and her hand clenched between her thighs.  
This little game really turned Peridot in a hot sweating mess. “Jasper please..” She whined helplessly. “Ow Baby. What did I told you?” Jasper went up to her and grabbed both of her hands. “No I am sorry!” Peridot cried quietly while she got lifted up by her strong girlfriend. “You deserve some punishments.” That this whole day was already a punishment didn't mean anything to Jasper. She wondered how far this moment of ecstasy would take her girlfriend. It felt like she could do anything to her. “Please. Make it stop!” The tiny pale hands clenched into the fabric of the tall woman's shirt while Jasper made her lay over her knees.  
“You should have listened to me baby.”  
A strong spank stopped Peridot's breath for a moment. This was too much she thought for a second. Another one. Her body jumped in pain and pleasure. She loved this. Loved every second of it.  
Hot body fluid streamed down her inner thighs and droll out of her sweet mouth.  
Jasper left a burning sensation on her pale behind.

“Do you want me to finish you off? Give you the orgasm of your life?” - “Yes! Yes!” Peridot couldn't think about anything different than that.  
“Beg for it.”  
The weak and shaking body crawled up on her girlfriend's lap. “Please Jasper please!” She cried, grinding on the leg underneath her and helplessly clenching her fists once again in the thin material of the black shirt.  
“You are staining my pants.” Jasper really was good at being like this. She really was and Peridot loved it so much. It turned her on more than anything. “Please ma'am. Please go down on me! I will do anything for you after that. I promise!”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything!”  
“Okay. Come here baby.”  
Jasper laid down on the bed and Peridot didn't even hesitated. It made Jasper smile once again while her little mess crawled over her face. Damn she loved this girl. More than anything in her life before.  
It really didn't took long. It really didn't but Peridot needed it so desperately.  
As the sudden orgasm rolled over her body she threw her head back and let out a loud moan. She couldn't stop herself. This feeling was more than just a feeling. It was an experience. It was incredible.  
She was for sure that not even heaven could feel this way.


End file.
